


Not Yours...

by SuperFandoms



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Even Prowl Has Limits, Fear of Losing Oneself, Gestalt (Transformers), Gestalt Mechanics, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: The collective mind of a gestalt has very few lines, and even they blur.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Not Yours...

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by this Tumblr post, please pay them a visit!  
> https://utility-cavities.tumblr.com/post/169903772718/devastator-component-should-stop-overthinking

The world is an intangible swirl of orange-brown, eddies and ripples like the sheen of oil. There's no ground, there doesn't have to be. Prowl floats in his bond, his home. His.

There's a presence in his home. It's large. Prowl swivels to face it calmly. It's so far away, but it looks as if it's close enough to touch. He reaches out a hand, then sees his face.

His face, _his_ likeness, on someone else. Devastator looks at him impassively. Prowl is horrified. It must show, as ~~he~~ Devastator leans closer, face twisting. It's even more familiar now.

"Your face... You're wearing my face..!"

Devatstator scoffs, stating firmly, "I do not look like you," He sneers, yet seems oddly delighted. "You look like me." 

The orange obscures ~~Devastator's~~ Prowl's face, but he can still see the other's face clearly.

Dust, coloured and thick, pours into him. Prowl chokes, dust obscuring everything but Devastator's likeness.

"Stop thinking, component."

Prowl wakes up flat on his back, in his berth. Carefully, he sits up and pushes himself to the headrest back-first, pulling his knees up to his bumper. He ducks his- Yes. He ducks his face into his servos, and keeps his optics open wide.


End file.
